1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit breaker and, more particularly, it pertains to a stored energy mechanism therefore which is operable either manually or electrically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic functions of circuit breakers are to provide system protection and coordination whenever abnormalities occur on any part of an electrical system. The operating voltage, continuous-current, frequency, short circuit interrupting capability and time-current coordination needed are some of the factors which must be considered when designing a circuit breaker. Government and industry are placing increased demands upon the electrical industry for interrupters with improved performance in a smaller package and with other new and novel features.
Many new features have been developed which can be added to interrupters which can improve system performance, reliability, and flexibility, but at increased costs. Economic considerations and the choice of system components determine the degree of protection and coordination which can be incorporated into an interrupter.